Nobodies are somebodys to me
by Yaoi-Girl69
Summary: The newest member of the organization appears one day, but she's different. What will the rest think of her and will she fall for the red head? Minus the language i guess its a T but i wanted to be sure. Slight YAOI and many pairings. Serious OC ness.
1. The Pyromaniac

Hiya! This is one of my first fanfics that i just thought i'd randomly write one day. It's mainly about this new member of the organization, Xara (it's zara really but it had to have an X in it. I've changed it from Rinoa). It's mainly meant to be funny and not have that much point to it but it will get better, i just ned a brainstorm (havin really bad writers block). It's rated an M because of the language but I guess it's a T if you don't mind bad language (it might get fruiy at the end tho hehe). I don't own kingdom hearts or any of it's chararcters, square-enix and disney do. I own Xara tho, woohoo. lol. Enjoy D

...

_Chapter 1: The Pyromaniac_

I wandered aimlessly through the endless corridors of castle oblivion, with no idea whatsoever where I was going. I heard from a couple of guys in black cloaks that this was the place to go if you weren't wanted or needed, so I decided to give it a shot, I had nothing to loose, nothing at all. No one cared about me any more; it was like I didn't exist. Fucking heartless, taking away my life, and my heart.

It wasn't long until I finally heard voices and footsteps coming towards me from the other end of the building. My morale began to rise, that was until I heard the angry screams of, what sounded like, a psychotic maniac.

"Fuck you Demyx. I'm gunna tan your fuckin hide!" A fireball flew past me, missing my face by mere inches.

"I'm sorry Axel, really I am. AAAAAAAHHH! Fuckin hell you pyromaniac, that one almost hit me!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do you fuckin retard!?"

All I could see were flashes of light at the end of the corridor that were closing in ever nearer. I wanted to run, but something just seemed entertaining about a so called 'pyromaniac' chasing after someone called Demyx, wanting to burn him to the ground. _Wow, this is a darker side of me I never knew._

Lost deep in my thoughts, I was nearly caught off guard, but I summoned the keyblade quick enough to block myself from the onslaught. I came to the conclusion that this guy was a really bad shot. Yes, the keyblade, and I don't give a shit about what happens to it. I had just recently become the keyblade master and it was because of this that the heartless were chasing after me AND that my heart was stolen. It was a responsibility I really didn't want, but beggars can't be choosers.

I could here more cries for mercy, but the pyro was having none of it.

"It's not my fault I couldn't control myself, it was only my second time!"

"Control yourself! You fuckin came in my eye for god's sake! And your second time, you have got to be kiddin me, you've fucked the living daylights out of most of the organization!"

_Great, so most of the organization's gay, that's just fuckin brilliant._

The figures were getting bigger so I decided to clear the hallway and move as far against the wall as I possibly could. I readied my keyblade just in case one of them made a move, but I doubted it very much. One screaming (naked) man charged past me at full speed. I stood dumbfounded and shocked at what I just saw, when a door opened behind me, nearly winding me and knocking the keyblade out of my hand onto the floor. I tried to summon it back as quickly as I could but it was too late. The pyro came charging along the corridor, tripped on the weapon and flying through the air, cursing loudly as he went. _Oh shit, this is really bad, some first impression I made._

He landed face first onto the floor in front of me. I heard squeaky sniggering from behind the door, and a high pitched female's voice whispered, "Oooh, you've done it now, heehee!" the door then closed leaving me and the pyro alone. He stood up, brushed his cloak off and screamed, "FUCK YOU!" down the corridor, presumably to Demyx, and then he turned to face me. He began taking big strides towards me, whilst rubbing his eye and blinking rapidly, and I felt glued to the spot. I felt as though coming here was the biggest mistake I had ever made.

...

Well, that's the first chapter. I'm not gonn blab on at the beggining and end of every chapter, just to let you know. Please read, enjoy and review D.


	2. Welcome to the organization

_Chapter 2: Welcome to the organization_

As he was only a few meters away from me, light flooded the building and a tall man with silver hair stood staring at us both. The pyro immediately backed off and dropped to his knees. I glanced at him quickly and noticed he had bright red hair, in spiky locks that I thought couldn't be natural, and he was holding two strange weapons in his hands that were red and looked almost like cartwheels, with spikes. I stood stunned not knowing what to do.

"Number VIII," said the silver haired man, in a deep, dark voice.

"Yes superior," He replied, with a shaking voice.

"Report back to your quarters, I wish to speak with this girl."

I didn't dare speak or object.

"As you wish."

He was speaking like an entirely different person; the tone in his voice had changed, he was speaking calmly and he wasn't swearing like a madman. A black rift appeared as if out of nowhere, and he obediently entered, glancing back at me momentarily. That's when I noticed his emerald green eyes staring back into mine. He smirked slightly, and then was engulfed by the darkness in which he entered, and then disappeared out of sight.

I let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall wafting my scarlet face with the keyblade.

"So, you have the keyblade?" I almost jumped out of my skin remembering that the so called 'superior' was standing right in front of me.

"..." For some reason I couldn't talk, I was still lost in those eyes.

_God I'm pathetic._

"Apparently so." He gestured towards the keyblade. He stood for a moment then nodded.

"Your quarters are through here." He waved his hand and a portal appeared like the previous one. "Once you enter you will become one with the darkness. There will be no going back."

I thought for a moment are two then started towards the portal but his hand stopped me before entering.

"My name is Xemnas and you shall refer to me as your Superior, I give the orders and you follow them. I will arrange a tour for you tomorrow, for now you must rest. I will set up a test for you tomorrow to see what you're made of, that will prove whether you're worthy or not, understand?"

"...yes superior."

"Good. Follow my rules and we shall get along just fine. Welcome to the organization, number XIII."

He moved his hand away from the entrance of the portal and I entered. I could feel the darkness consuming me, and the heart I didn't have. It wrapped it's snake like shadows around me, then everything went dark. And that's the last thing I remember.


	3. Trapped in the darkness

_Chapter 3: Trapped in the darkness_

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and well rested. I could vaguely recollect the previous night, and I could still see his emerald eyes staring into mine. I smacked my head to get the image out. I got out of bed, stretched and then realized soon after that I was in my underwear. I dived back under the covers, a bit flushed. _Oh that's just great. The darkness stole my clothes as well, I hope. _I looked around the almost empty room to see what furnishings came with this free room, and to see that the coast was clear.

After making sure that I was alone, I hopped out of bed and made my way over to the wardrobe in the corner of the empty white room. "If I'm gunna be living here for a while, I better re-decorate and make this place a bit more homely." I said to myself.

I looked in the mirror at myself sighing. I was never happy with the way I looked and now I have a pair of pink eyes, which make me look like a freak, and a mix of brown and purple hair hanging over the side of my face. I was 15 and I looked like a little Goth kid. I opened the wardrobe doors, expecting to see my full wardrobe, full of dress shirts and cool jeans, only to find a single black cloak, a apir of baggy black trousers and a pair of (yup, you guessed it) black boots, neatly folded and ordered on the bottom shelf. I sighed an even bigger sigh. _This has totally fucked up my routine. I usually spend at least 5 minutes on a morning picking what I'm going to wear. _"Oh well."

I unfolded the cloak to see that it was almost exactly the same as the one the red head was wearing, with a little more chest space of course, which fitted my needs perfectly. I held it up to myself, modeling in front of the mirror. "Sigh. It could be a little more colourful."

"No, cause if it were up to you we'd be prancing around like fairies in pretty pinks and baby blues. We'd be a fuckin laughing stock."

I let out a squeal of shock and covered myself up as quickly as possible. I recognized his voice straight away. The red head couldn't help but giggle. "What the fuck do you think you're doin barging in here like that, don't you have any respect for my privacy? I could have been doing... other things! And what's so funny?!"

My face must have been the colour of his hair by now. I was just trying to cover up the embarrassment with anger, which I knew wasn't working, and I only just saved myself from further embarrassment.

He sniggered then said in a cocky voice, "Number 1; Xemnas told me to come and see you, number 2; I have no respect for your privacy whatsoever, and I never will, number 3; it's a pity you weren't doing that 'other thing', cause that would have made great conversation at the next meeting and number 4; the look on your face was priceless."

I don't think I could have gone any redder if I tried, I felt like I was going to explode. I saw him walking towards me. "H-hey, d-don't come any closer, s-stay where you are!"

"Aaaaaww, is the little girl scared of big ol' me. I'm just gunna give you a big 'welcome to the organization' hug."

He moved even closer to me, my face now a deep shade of scarlet, surpassing the colour of even his hair.

_I could summon the keyblade, but then I'd need a free hand. But he's obviously gay, but it's still embarrassing. _I stood there arguing to myself in my head, and then I did the first thing that I thought possible to do. I supported the cloak with my left hand, and with my right, I summoned a portal, just as Xemnas had. The darkness wasn't very inviting, but in my current state, neither were the pyro's open arms. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. My one chance to get in his arms and I'm half naked. This, so far has been the worst day of my fuckin life. _

After some quick decision making I decided to dive into the portal, hoping to hell that it would close behind me. Surely enough, so it did. I let out a huge sigh of relief, which was also a sigh of disappointment. Now that the pervert couldn't see me, I put my cloak on, surprised by how neat a fit it was. And then I suddenly thought _how the fuck do I get outa here? _

I tried to open a portal out, just as I had to get in, but it was no use. My face suddenly changed from a deep scarlet to a pale white. _Holy shit, I'm trapped. _"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" _Ooops, that wasn't meant to come out of my mouth. Great, now I'm gunna attract all sorts of attention. _

I walked around a bit more, getting my hopes up, and then being repeatedly disappointed. I was generally beginning to get scared and worried. _Oh yeah, one with the darkness, fuckin hell. _I slowly began to give up and collapse on the floor. A tear formed in the corner of my eye and soaked into the darkness. _What is this feeling? Why is this so strange? I feel like I don't know myself at all. _

I sat there, more tears streaming from my eyes, but I didn't understand why. I didn't understand why I was feeling this way. I was lost and alone, trapped in the darkness.


	4. Got it memorized?

_Chapter 4: Got it memorized?_

"HEEEEEEY!" Called a familiar voice, "Where the hell are ya?!"

_Oh my god, he's come to rescue me. He really does care. Should I trust him? He's been a right asshole to me, why should I?_

"Hey! Come on, answer me, I won't hurt ya!" _Meh, what the hell._

"I'm over here, I'm kinda stuck, could use a hand!"

I could hear him laughing in the distance, "Ha-ha, that's usually what guys say to me when it's their first time!"

_Oh well, he's still an asshole, shouldn't have got my hopes up._

"Stop being a prick and help me get outa here!"

"Ha-ha, they say that too!"

"I'm not finding this the slightest bit funny, now get me outa this shit hole!"

I slapped my hand to my forehead when I realized what I'd just said.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I could hear his hysterical laughter only meters away from me.

_Oh for fuck sake, grow up and get a life ya gay whore._

"You are such a riot. We should do this more often!"

He was laughing quietly under his breath. As he approached me I crossed my arms and stared angrily at him.

"No lets not! I don't appreciate you bursting in on me like that, and then taking the piss outa me for all it's worth."

I could see the strain on his face, even in the darkness, from holding back a burst of laughter.

"Oooooh, we're touchy today aren't we." He said behind an extremely badly hidden grin. So many little voices in my head were telling me to smack this prat over the head as hard as physically possible with my keyblade, but I managed to hold back the temptation.

_I can't believe I thought this guy was cute._

I stared at him for a moment then said, "Well..." I said as he stood looking deep in thought _and looking quite cute _then he clicked his fingers and said, "Oh yeah, we had a date didn't we. I was meant to show you around the place wasn't I. Well, I'm gunna have to get you outa here first, ain't I?" I didn't like the tone of his voice when he said that.

He moved closer to me and leant over to whisper into my ear, "Alley-oop." He grabbed my waist and chucked me over his shoulder.

"Uh, hey, what the hell! He was carrying me like a fireman would.

"Well, I gotta make sure you don't run off again."

I didn't even bother struggling because I knew there was no point; he was older than me, bigger and stronger. He opened a portal back to my room, stepped out of the darkness and dropped me onto the bed.

"Was there any need? I have legs you know."

He shrugged his shoulders and I just shook my head. I turned around on the bed to face the other way and crossed my arms. I could hear his hear footsteps pacing the floor. _What's he doing? Did I actually make him feel guilty? _I had a smug grin on my face when I heard him walk around the bed. He hung his head in shame and said, "Right, how do I say this? I'm-"

_Wow, is he actually going to apologize?_

"not sorry for being an asshole."

He looked at me smugly. I just couldn't take this guy seriously. I opened my mouth to speak, but then he said something even more unexpected.

"Like I said, I'm not sorry for being an asshole, it's who I am. But..." He cringed slightly and sighed

"I am sorry for treating you like shit. There I said it, you happy?"

I was dumbstruck. I didn't know what to say. I just stared.

"Don't look that surprised. Listen, if you don't mention this to anyone else, I won't tell anyone about your particular tastes in underwear. Agreed?"

I nodded in agreement, still speechless. He held his hand out, "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" For the first time, I smiled at his comment and put my hand out to return the greeting. "I'm Xara. Wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you."

He gave me a slanted grin, which must have turned me a light shade of pink. I smiled in return as we shook hands for the first time. _Y'know what? Maybe this guy isn't all bad. _Hehe, I wish_. _


	5. Keyblade Master?

_Chapter 5: Keyblade master?_

He guided me around the castle, taking me on his version of a tour. Axel was taking huge strides and I had to nearly jog to keep up his pace.

"Hey, will you slow down!?" I jogged beside him waiting for an answer.

"Like I said, I'm not gunna change for you, I made that clear."

"Yeah...well."

He stopped dead right in front of me and I nearly bashed into him.

I stood and crossed my arms, staring at him in a cocky way. He imitated me with a stupid look on his face. "Well..." I said

"Well..." He imitated

I shook my head and carried on walking. _Why can't he just grow up?_

I felt as if we weren't getting anywhere, it just felt like we were walking round in circles.

"Axel?" he stopped in his tracks and spun round on his heels.

"Yeeeees..."

"Where the hell are we going? I'm sure we've been past this door before."

"So you are paying attention."

"Huh?" I didn't have a clue what he was on about.

"Well...this is a tour, and usually on a tour you look around and get to know the place. So I took you around 3 times, and I would have taken you around as many times as it took you to realize that we'd been around more than once, just to make sure you were paying attention and looking around."

"...O...k. What's going on in your bloody head? What was the point?"

_Oh my god. What is with this guy?_

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Your mind will never be on the same wavelength as me, you just don't understand my genius plan. Although, I gotta say, you figured it out quicker than the others. Especially Demyx. It took the stupid fucker 2 hrs and about 30 full tours to realize that we'd passed the same door twice. Fuckin Retard."

I couldn't help but laugh. Demyx just seemed like an all round thick shit.

"He's crap at fighting too, he-he."

_So he's thick and weak, and he's still allowed in the organization. They must just be hiring anyone._

"How come he's allowed in then? I mean, he doesn't seem like organization material?"

Axel stood and thought for a moment.

"I guess it's because...erm how to put it...he doesn't say no, he'll do just about anything."

"So he's a tool really?" I said in a bitter voice.

"Just about, yeah. It's the only thing he's good at. Mind saying that, the twats not that good at that either."

I giggled thinking about last night.

"Yeah, hehe. He came in your eye didn't he?"

He glared at me slightly, but sarcastically.

"Anyway, you can't talk, you don't look like organization material yourself." He retorted.

"What makes you so special? It's not your dress sense, or sense of direction, I'll give you that. I mean, you got straight in, right?"

I gave him a sideways glance and shrugged my shoulders, as if to say _yeah, so what?_

"Trust me; Xemnas has very high standards, apart from Demyx of course. Did you fight him, or show him a cute trick where you pull a rabbit out of a hat or something?"

He looked at me enquiringly, and I tried to think back to last night. _Hmm. What was it he saw in me?_

"Oh yeah! He saw my keyblade and opened a portal straight away. Mind he told me I must obey him and give into the darkness and shit like tha-"

"Wa-wait a sec." he interrupted abruptly. "Did you just say the keyblade? You're fuckin joking, right?" he let out a nervous giggle and looked at me with a look of seriousness in his eye.

"No I'm being serious. I became a keyblade master just before the fuckin heartless stole my heart."

He stared at me in disbelief. _What's so shocking? So what if I'm a keyblade master, there must be loads of them out there._

"Well... that changes everything then doesn't it?" He said sarcastically. "We have a keyblade master in our ranks, we're all gunna be saved, yay! Let's get you a throne and a crown and treat you like royalty and shit." He laughed at his comment and glanced at me and realized that I wasn't laughing.

"Oh, come on, have a sense of humour, laugh. I mean, you WERE joking, right...RIGHT?"

I sighed and said it one last time. "No, I'm being totally, 100 serious. See, look..." I pointed at my face, "this is a look of seriousness on my face."

"Oh, so that's what that look's for. I thought your waters had just broke or summit." He grinned once again, not taking this seriously at all.

_Oh, for fuck sake._

I summoned the keyblade into my hand and shoved it in his face. "See. It looks like a keyblade to me."

I stood with a look of triumph on my face while he stared in absolute shock.

_Haha, Xara 1, Axel 0._

He inspected the blade with great curiosity_._ Looking closely, I noticed that it had changed since the last time I had seen it. The keychain was now the nobody symbol and the blade shone a brilliant silver. The end of the blade was a star that seemed to shine brightly, much like the handle. I was quite impressed by my new keyblade.

After he looked at it for a few moments I walked past him and summoned it back to my hand (I'm pretty possessive). "Oh and by the way..." I said as I walked past, "I'm still a virgin, there's no chance my waters could break."


	6. Haha, you're a virgin!

_Chapter 6: Ha-ha, you're a virgin! _

By this time I totally regretted my last comment.

"Ha!" He said running behind me to catch up. "You're still a virgin? That's the funniest thing I've heard since Demyx told me it was his second time!"

"What's so funny? So what, I'm a virgin, get over it!" I was beginning to get pissed off at his constant nagging and serious piss taking.

"I just can't believe that you're an average 15 year old, and you're a virgin. It just seems...wrong."

_Wrong. WRONG! Why? Because I'm not a fuckin whore who'd have sex with a random dude one night, seriously drunk, so I could tell everyone how shit it was the next day?!_

I refrained myself from screaming at him at the top of my voice...for now. It wasn't possible to promise myself I wouldn't. I turned away from him and carried on walking at a quicker pace than usual to try and get away from him.

I attempted to change the subject. "Anyway, where is it I need to go exactly? Didn't you say Xemnas told you to see me? Do I need to go and see him?"

I was waiting for an answer when I heard a covered up snigger coming from behind me. I turned round to see Axel, almost in pain from covering up his laughter. He was bright red and was trying to cover his face but hiding it badly.

I knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer; I was actually surprised he had held it in this long. I turned to walk away, but about two seconds after setting off I was stopped in my tracks by hysterical laughter, like none I'd ever heard before. I tried to tell myself it was put on, but I could tell it wasn't. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

_Is it even possible to laugh that much?_

By this point he had to prop himself up against the wall to stop himself from buckling over in laughter. I began to laugh myself. Just seeing him like this seemed hilarious, and hearing his mad fit of laughter seemed even funnier.

Before long, we were both standing laughing hysterically, but by this time we'd actually forgotten what we were laughing about. After what seemed like a lifetime of laughter, we both calmed down and asked ourselves the same thing.

_What were we laughing about again? Whatever it was, it must have been fuckin hilarious._

We took a two minute breather before we eventually stood up again. We avoided each others gaze during this time, in the fear that we'd burst into laughter again. After we'd totally calmed down, I asked him, "So, where do we need to go now?"

He smiled again, but didn't laugh. "I think Xemnas wanted to see you. Don't have a clue why though".

"Okay. Let's go and see Xemnas then."

We wandered off along the corridor together, to Xemnas' office.

_This guy's alright. Once you get past the chronic piss taking and the fact that he's a complete asshole, yeah, he's alright._


	7. Kingdom hearts

_Chapter 7: Kingdom Hearts_

We arrived at Xemnas' office a short time later. I reached for the handle of the door when Axel grabbed my wrist. "Wait a mo small fry. There's a few ground rules you've gotta know before even speaking to that guy."

_Rules, what the hell's he talking about. I was fine last night, I think. Oh well, better listen to the ranting I guess._

"Number 1: Don't speak unless spoken to, or he goes off it. Number 2: Do exactly what he says, don't even dare say no, or he goes off it. Number 3: Always call him superior or sir, never Xemnas or-"

"-he goes off it. Yeah yeah, I get the picture."

He let go of my wrist and reached for the handle himself. "Good good. Just follow these 3 simple rules, and you might make it out alive, got it memorized. Oh, and by the way, I do not rant."

He opened the door and before I could say anything he shoved me in and closed it behind me. _Huh, how did he hear me? I was thinking, wasn't I? Meh must've been thinking out loud. _I clicked back to reality and began making my way over to Xemnas' desk. His room was one of the largest I'd seen yet. It was white like the rest of the building but the ceiling seemed to go on forever.

He was sat on his chair facing the huge window conveniently placed behind his desk. I looked out the window towards where he was looking. I stood, almost mesmerized at what I saw. _It's so...beautiful._ Glowing in the dark sky, was what looked like a heart shaped moon, but I knew it was something special. It gave off a pinkish glow which seemed to light up the whole of the world that never was.

I got the feeling Xemnas didn't hear me come in as he was still staring at the moon as if he was hypnotized. I walked closer to him still and opened my mouth to speak.

"It is a beautiful sight to behold, isn't it?" he spoke before I had a chance. I simply nodded in hope that he could somehow see me.

"Kingdom hearts, a wonder and a mystery, but beautiful none the less."

_Kingdom hearts?_

"Yes, kingdom hearts."

_Huh? _I turned my head away from him. _How did he read my thoughts like that? I definitely didn't think that out loud._

He spoke again. "The power of all the lands and the countless hearts from all ends of the world, a power which is in my grasp, and yet, untouchable. Do you know how we build and gain access to this power?"

"Um, no... err... sir." He turned round in his chair to face me as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"With the help of your keyblade, the key to all locked doors and the main element of my plan." _The keyblade, eh? That would explain why he accepted me so quickly. But, what's this plan he's on about, and what's so special about the keyblade?_

"You are brave to speak to me so informally. I will let it pass this once but don't let it happen again."

"I won't...sir." I began to feel slightly uncomfortable. I just didn't like the way he stared at kingdom hearts like that and how he seems to be obsessed with formality. He must get off to it or something.

_This should be simple. _I heard him say. I wanted to ask what would be but it thought it would be better to keep my mouth shut.

_She's been here for a mere day and already I have her wrapped around my little finger. Once she opens the door for me, I'll have no need for any of them. _I looked closer at him when I realized he wasn't speaking, he was thinking. He still stared mesmerized and his mouth hadn't moved once. I looked away from him. _What the hell. How could I hear what he was thinking, and what the hell's he on about? Does he just want to use me? No, he can't. Better keep my guard up around this guy. But, how can he here what I'm thinking and how can I hear him. First Axel now him. What's happening to me?_


	8. Talents

Chapter 8: 'Talents'

He turned back round in his chair to face me once again. "I take it VIII has shown you around. There will be a meeting later in the main hall, he will show you to where you will be sitting. Do not under any circumstances speak out of context and keep your opinions to yourself. Understand?"

I nodded my head without thinking, still not looking directly at him. I realized that he could only hear what I was thinking if I looked directly at him so I was avoiding his gaze whenever possible.

"You may leave now, as long as you have understood everything I have told you."

"Yes sir." I replied, bowed slightly, then exited through the door I came through, hoping to sweet Jesus that Axel was still outside. I didn't have a clue where to go, I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what he was saying, I just couldn't take my eyes off of him.

The huge door swung open with ease and to my utmost joy, there was Axel, leaning against the wall counting... his fingers. _What a nutcase. _

"Why thank you. I like to think that myself." He said turning towards me with that cocky grin on his face.

"Can I just ask you something?" His attention moved away from his fingers to look at me inquiringly. "Shoot."

"You can control fire, can't you?" He clapped his hands mockingly.

"Well done, 10 brownie points. And I wonder how you figured that out."

"I'm not even gonna go there. I was just wondering, does everyone here have, erm, 'special talents'?"

"Come on then." He walked towards me with an excited look on his face.

I just stared back blankly. "Come on then what?"

His face dropped as he sighed.

"Show me what you can do. I've been dieing to know since you arrived. It's always a laugh when they first learn about their 'talents'. Take Demyx for instance-" _Here we go again. Rant, rant, rant. _"he tried to be clever and make a huge water sculpture of the superior, he controls water, but instead he made a huge tidal wave that took out half the organization. Oh, that was a classic Demyx moment. Like the time he-" _breathe in _"tried to cook dinner-" _breathe out _"and he ended up setting the kitchen on fire-" _blink once _"and I got blamed, as usual, but I ended up-" _blink twice _"getting him back later that night." _Bored, bored, bored. _"You know you can be really annoying when you want to be! At least let me finish telling my story before you decide to recite each and every action your body is taking at the present time! And I already told you, I don't rant!"

"Right, number 1: must you go on about Demyx every waking moment. I know you bott him and all but...no lets not go there. Number 2: I know I can be annoying, that was the point I was trying to get across. Number 3: I wasn't reciting what I was doing, I was reminding you to breathe because I was worried you might forget. Number 4: I never spoke once I was attempting to show you my 'talent'. Got it memorized?" _Xara 2 Axel 0. Well I guess I can give him 1 out of pity. Hehe._


End file.
